creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Death's Vulture
Death's Vulture '''is not an ordinary vulture. An intelligent predator of the night and day, that stalks its victims and kills them with no mercy. Learn how Death's Vulture '''earned its name, and later became the loyal and feared servant of Zalgo. Appearance Death's Vulture is 7' tall with a wingspan of 8' 12". It's head is as big and as round as bowling ball. It is covered with black feathers and fur. Its neck and head are hairless, its eyes are round and black with a ring of pale pink around the eye. Its beak is narrow and twisted, like a meat hook, the point sharp enough and strong enough to slice through bone. Its claws are long, sharp, and curved. Its neck is twisted and bent in places it shouldn't be. Its fur/feathers are tattered and bare in some places. Other places are a dark stained red, making the fur/feathers dry and rough around that area. Abilities Death's Vulture has an acute sense of smell and sight, enabling it to track its prey from afar and keep stalking its prey until it's in Death's Vulture's clutches. It has a high resistance to pain. It can be wounded or slowed down, but it will never stop hunting. It is incapable of sleeping, and rarely ever blinks. With this advantage, Death's Vulture can hunt its prey incessantly. Personality A servant created solely to obey, Death's Vulture has little to no free will and is often thought of as a mindless slave. However, this is not true, for it has been known to hunt people who are not even related to Creepypasta or a visible threat to Zalgo's plans whatsoever. Death's Vulture has an uncanny ability to think outside the box. It won't hunt in a pattern, but will change its hunting tactics for each new victim. It bases its attacks on what weapons or skills its prey has, and assesses the appropriate strategy to success. Story In the beginning, Death's Vulture was created by Zalgo as a pet, a creature with no other purpose than to please its master. But, eventually, threats arose (the main threat being the increase in Slenderman's allies), and Zalgo's proxies failed to deal with the problem. Frustrated, Zalgo took his fearsome pet aside and commanded it to deal with the matter. Without objection, Death's Vulture mission began. The three Creepypasta's who were attempting to foil Zalgo's plans were difficult to finish off; it took Death's Vulture roughly two weeks to kill them all, but it succeeded. Pleased with his pet's terrifying hunting prowess, Zalgo spoiled his pet, causing discontent and envy to sprout within the ranks of Zalgo's most loyal proxies. Even today, Death's Vulture hunts... flying on the wings of Death, silent and deadly. Who will be it's next, unfortunate, target? Only time will tell... Facts * Death's Vulture is feared and hated by many Creepypasta. * Death's Vulture can be trapped by man-made traps/weapons (bear traps, nets, harpoons, etc.) and/or magic. * It has a shrill, terrifying laugh/screech. * When it spreads its wings around its victim, it leaves the victim without hope of escape, surrounded by a void of choking darkness. Hence the many nicknames Death's Vulture has earned from its numerous attacks. * Death's Vulture can only hunt one victim at a time. It won't hunt groups. * It has hunted and slain three Creepypastas (their identities unknown). It is currently stalking Slenderman's proxies and allies. Theme Song The Hanging Tree - (from the movie:) The Hunger Games Category:OC Category:Phantom Category:Spirit Category:Genderless Category:Ageless